metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Online User Database
This is a user database for Metal Gear Online for all of the users of the Metal Gear Wiki! Feel free to edit this article and add your information in the appropriate regional sections, and maybe you can enjoy a skirmish or two with your fellow Wiki authors! North America Canada Anglebert ::PSN ID - anglebert ::Game ID - pentium12 :: Character Name - tsuncinoko Bpudes77 ::PSN ID - Bpudes77 ::Game ID - puderface ::Character Name - Pudip Black-Delta ::PSN ID - blackdelta ::GAME ID - blackdelta Maxattack16 ::PSN ID - Maxattack16 ::Game ID - maxattack16 ManiacalTyrant ::PSN ID - ManiacalTyrant ::Game ID - maniacaltyrant ::Character Name - Maniacal nmycon ::PSN ID - nmycon ::Game ID - 22011994 ::MGO ID - nmycon Yawnier ::PSN ID - Yawnier ::Game ID - Gazbag Japelo ::PSN ID - Japelo ::Game ID - Japelo Micho86 ::PSN ID - Micho_86 ::Game ID - micho_86 ::MGO ID - Micho US NuffMuffin" PSN ID- Nuffmuffin Game ID- NuffMuffin '''acid gunner ::PSN ID - adamfedoruk ::GameID - acid_gunner Alt.Phoenix ::PSN ID - Alt.Phoenix ::GameID - Alt.Phoenix Artillery_Eagle ::PSN ID - mafia28 ::GameID - hitman28 ::MGO ID - Artillery_Eagle Awesomemans ::PSN ID - Awesomemans ::GameID – awesomemans AznSnake ::PSN ID - AznSnake ::GameID - AznSnake BigBoss024 ::PSN ID - SolidSnakeRules ::Game ID - GrayFOXHOUND Chad Pennington ::PSN ID - ChadAPennington ::Game ID - chadpennington ::MGO ID - Chad Pennington ::MPO ID - Chad Pennington CommanderTony ::PSN ID - CommanderTony ::Game ID - theamericanstig CrimsonRex ::PSN ID - CrimsonRex ::Game ID - Crimson_Rex ::MGO Name - CrimsonRex Discharge «(RB)» ::PSN ID - Integrity_86 ::MGO ID - Discharge Datdamduff :::PSN ID-att3605 :::MGO ID-solo13 :::Clan - the AGENTS Furious_Owl ::PSN ID - Furious_Owl ::Game ID - Rhodes Gross ::PSN ID - Gross1985 ::MGO Name - Gross HackySackGuy ::PSN ID - HackySackGuy ::MGO Name - HackySackGuy Hitoruki ::PSN ID - Hitoruki ::MGO Name - Hitoruki ::MPO+ Name - King Bass JakeDHS07 ::PSN ID - JakeDHS07 ::Game ID - jake_dhs08 JonnyBigBoss ::PSN ID - JonnyBigBoss ::Game ID - JonnyBigBoss Johnny Sasaki ::PSN ID - Snippy2442 ::MGO Name - J.A.Sasaki Julio Silverwolf ::PSN ID - shaun5369 ::GameID - Julio Silverwolf Kaitoukid1412 ::PSN ID - kaitoukid1412 ::MGO ID - kaitoukid1412 Kimberlin ::PSN ID - Kimberlin ::Game ID - Kimberlin LeonTalon ::PSN ID - LeonTalon ::GameID - LeonTalon Liquid_Viper ::PSN ID - Cowboyfromhell92 ::MGO ID - Codename_GRIMM Logan_Jennings ::PSN ID - Logan_Jennings ::MGO ID - Capt.Logan The Lost Order ::PSN ID - Tribulation__ ::GameID - Tribulation4 ::MGO ID -Tribulation MatthewAlan ::PSN ID - MatthewAlan ::Game ID - mattalan ::Website - www.mgstruefans.com Meg ::PSN ID - darko702 ::GameID – floreynmeg ::MGO - Meg mrdurp4 ::PSN ID - mrdurp4 ::GameID - mrdurp4 Mr-Whipps ::PSN ID - Mr-Whipps ::MGO name - Mr-Whipps NeoSnake4 ::PSN ID - Nsnake4 ::GameID - NeoSnake4 Nevrmore ::PSN ID - Nevrmore ::GameID - Quake Williams Nickii Crimson ::PSN ID - BeYondSaY5 ::Subaccount - Endless Sakura ::Game ID - nickii_crimson05 ::MGO Name - Nickii Crimson/Endless Sakura nindiame ::PSN ID - tumeg24 ::GameID - white fang ::MGO ID - Ocelot youth ::PSN ID - ocelotyouth ::GameID – Markhor ::GameID - Impala ::ClanID - G.O.S.M. Partially Erect Snake ::PSN ID - VashtheSaiyan ::GameID – Vash the Saiyan Psudobuddha: Sorta Enlightened ::PSN ID - Psudobuddha ::Game ID - psudobuddha Reaper3Delta ::PSN ID - Reaper3Delta ::MGO ID - Reaper3Delta RyjoTheDestroyer ::PSN ID - Rando000 ::GameID - Rando000 soliddragon ::PSN ID - mharrell80 ::Game ID - soliddragon Solidsnake4251 ::PSN ID - Darkblah ::GameID - phattypenguino Soultiller ::PSN ID - xsoultillerx ::Game ID - xsoultillerx ::MGO Name -acid soultiller STATIC.EXE ::PSN ID - ConverseAllStars ::Game ID - seejay.exe ::MGO Name - STATIC.EXE Sylinity ::PSN ID - Sylinity ::GameID - Sylinityg TheGame1083 ::PSN ID - TheGame1083 ::GameID - TheGame1083 Twilight Heaven ::PSN ID - OuterHaven160 ::MGO ID - Twilight Heaven TyrantII ::PSN ID - TyrantII ::GameID - TyrantII A.C.A ::PSN ID - kingACA ::MGO Name - A.C.A yoji shinkawa ::PSN ID - yoji-shinkawa ::Game ID - yoji-shinkawa ::MGO Name -shinkawa Zodiac. ::PSN ID - zz0di4cc ::MGO Name - Zodiac. the-dead ::PSN ID - REDcommando ::MGO Name - the-dead ::Clan - RatPatrol User:BigBØss '''Night Hawk ::PSN ID - Nighthawk0001 ::MGO Codename - Nighthawk0000 :: Current Clan - DarkSnake 3 @$$@$$!N reborn ::PSN ID - E-A-G-L-E--E-Y-E ::Clan - White Hounds Mexico Sobitas ::PSN ID - Sobitas ::GameID – super_solido PAL Australia Effusive ::PSN ID - Whiskerz ::GameID - Effusive dominikus28 ::PSN ID - dominikus28 ::GameID - dominikus28 ::ClanID - Polish Killers Captain Cox ::PSN ID: Blade-Angel ::Game ID: Captain Cox AliG200 ::PSN ID - AliG200 ::GameID - AliG200 , Ali G 200 and seekcant1 brad_snake412 ::PSN ID - ::GameID - brad_snake412 ::Website - http://www.mgoforums.com ::Clan - snakeeater New Zealand DARKSUMMON ::PSN ID - DARKSUMMON ::GameID - 4-horsemen ::MGO ID - darksummon33 ::ClanID - RaikovsRecruits ::Youtube- http://www.youtube.com/RaikovsRecruits RAIKOVSRECRUIT ::MGO ID - RAIKOVSRECRUIT ::Clan ID - RaikovsRecruits UK Insanor ::PSN ID - Insanor ::GameID - Insanor ::Website - http://www.mgoforums.com BlastedPinata ::PSN ID - BlastedPinata ::GameID - Hunter_J kyle2121 ::PSN ID - kyle21212 ::GameID - kyle2121 Stee87 ::PSN ID- bigsteviecool20 ::GAME ID:-bigsteviecool1 pyropower ::PSN ID - pyropower ::GameID - pyropower ::ClanID - Black Panthers dansean ::PSN ID - dansean ::GameID - danseang2 ::MGO Name - DanSean hexhunter ::PSN ID - hexhunter ::Game ID - hexhunter Tydeus ::PSN ID - Tydeus ::Game ID - the_spider ::MGO ID #1 - Rogue Hound ::MGO ID #2 - The Spider LameR ::PSN ID - LiamR ::Game ID - LameR LameR ::PSN ID - Shieldy_LFC ::Game ID - Ghost Assassin gregykins ::PSN ID - gregykins ::GameID - mac-gregor ::MGO Name - MacGregors! ::Clan Name - BlackWaltz TheSovietPatriot ::PSN ID - PatriotOfSoviets ::MGO Name - SovietPatriot ::Clan Name OuterHeavenUnit Aidan108 ::PSN ID - Aidan108 ::Game ID - Aidan108 ::MGO Name - Aidan108 The Enigma ::PSN ID - Teakup ::Game ID - nazon8z0 ::MGO Name - The Enigma Bacon Boy ::PSN ID - greayfox ::Game ID - Snakes_sibling_rivlary ::MGO Soilder Name - BaconBoy ::2nd Soilder Name - TombStone Murasame ::PSN ID - Murasame77 ::Game ID - murasame77 ::MGO name: Murasame SJ Viper ::PSN ID - SJ123 ::Game ID - sjsnake1-2-3 ::MGO Name - SJ Viper SR239 ::PSN ID - SR239 ::Game ID - SR399032 ::MGO Name - SR239 Lucius89 ::PSN ID - Lucius89 ::GameID - Lucius89 ::MGO Name - Kurohound311 darcymolyneux ::PSN ID - webcambuddies ::Game ID - darcymolyneux ::Clan ID - Neon-Lightning Italy EighT885 ::PSN ID - EighT885 ::Game ID - EighT885 Grey Fox 92 ::PSN ID - GreyFox_92 ::Game ID - GreyFox92 o0GoW0o ::PSN ID - o0Gow0o ::Game ID - oo00GoW00oo Veeto ::PSN ID - Veeto ::Game ID - Veeto_mgo Germany Death ::PSN ID - mikjr007 ::Game ID - death is here NeoLyVen ::PSN ID - NeoLyVen ::Game ID - neolyven Norway JP Kouenji Gaijin ::GameID - kowalski23ku ::MGO Name - Kouenzi Gaizin Kuukai2 ::PSN ID - Narfness (U.S.) or Meganekkogekiluv (Japan) ::Game ID - meganekkogekirabu ::MGO Name - Noisy Cricket (Japan only) See Also * Metal Gear Online Category:Community